Talk:Groups
I created this Groups section for the factions in Hell Rising. I'll edit it more later.--Keith 00:37, 20 February 2007 (PST) Cleansed In Blood often use Human forms for group gain. That constitutes them as more than just a "Vampire" group.--Keith 02:02, 10 April 2007 (PDT) :CiB is a Pro-Vampire group that uses humans and zeds to further the Vampire cause. We stay in Vampire groups. By your rational, we could move every group to human/Vampire/zombie, because they all have a mix at any given moment. CiB stays. Period. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 05:43, 10 April 2007 (PDT) Keith raises a good point. You have pretty much said that you will TK as humans to further your Vampire cause therefore admitting you use both vampire and humans in your group. Don't let your own feelings cloud your judgement--Brian Caden I agree as well. Although the other groups are mixed at any given moment, most of them are waiting for revivers. Whenever someone brings up you guys being humans you cry out, "vampires always had human helpers!". CiB is no longer a "vampire only group", it's a vampire/TKer group and should be moved to its rightful spot. --IronMikeTyson 05:55, 11 April 2007 (PDT)--IronMikeTyson 05:55, 11 April 2007 (PDT) I've never met a bigger group of bitchers than you guys. Instead of telling us how to run our group, why don't you go out and run your groups? If we wanted your advice, we would give it to you. Have a nice day!! :) --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 07:14, 11 April 2007 (PDT) I don't how wanting CiB to be considered a human/vampire group makes us "chickens". Myself, Keith and Brian are in the fort on a daily basis fighting your HUMAN member who are in the fort simply to TK us. You support and allow your members to become humas in order to TK. Face facts, you're a human/vampire group. --IronMikeTyson 07:35, 11 April 2007 (PDT) I added *DISBANDED* onto UGC since it ''has disbanded.--Whatley2212 00:00, 30 June 2007 (MDT) Thanks for the revert EJ. Nothing bugs me more when someone thinks CORPS is spelled Core. --Tex Arcana 18:37, 2 July 2007 (MDT) :No problem Tex. Same here. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 18:44, 2 July 2007 (MDT) Group List errors I notice that there are a number of groups on the hellrising.com group list whose numbers under the column ''members are hyper inflated. This includes most especially Zombies Inc., but I'm pretty sure I saw another one. --Jorge Camacho 03:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Disbanded Groups So the Groups page has been updated again and I have changed a LOT of stuff which includes the complete removal of recording disbanded groups (like Twilight City#Disbanded Groups) from the list and I want to talk about that...I don't think that disbanded groups should be included in the page and that this page should only keep the current and updated groups...The problem isn't really serious as of now but as more and more groups become inactive and fall apart people would start wanting to post their formor fuck buddy hangouts onto the list...,What purpose does it serve but be some historical trivia that wastes up the page?...Anyways I just want to tell everyone early on that I have no problem with not including disbanded groups and I am intent on removing any future edits that do that. I also want to know if you guys disagree and if so then we could do some kind of semi-regulation like keep a strict list of notable perished groups (like that HaVoC) or maybe make a completely separate page for them. I like the latter idea. Neutral0814 (talk) 23:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC)